logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Jollibee
1978-1980 1980-1998 Launched in 1980, the logo was the longest-lived logo of Jollibee, consisting of Jollibee's face, a burger shape, a box, and a straightened Jollibee text. The logo continued to be used even during the adven of Jollibee's 1998 logo. The logo was used for store design until the early 2000s, and was used in packaging and commercials until 1998. The logo remained in use as the text was featured in the trays of the restaurant until 2009, marking the logo's total discontinuation. 1998-2011 In 1998, to coincide with Jollibee's 20th anniversary and the advancement of the new millennium, Jollibee redesigned its branches and unveiled a new logo, consisting of a rounded Jollibee text in a VAG Rounded-style text, and a better version of Jollibee's face, dropping the burger shape an the box that once enclosed the symbol. Also, Jollibee's face was moved from the center to the right and was slightly rotated. The logo was used in packaging and commercials until 2011, and can still be found in restaurants that have not yet used the present logo and underwent renovation yet. The logo affected the Jollibee mascot, because in coincidation with this, the Jollibee mascot was given a full makeover, sporting a better face and better clothing. 2011-present The logo is just the same, but the only things that were new was the modified head of Jollibee and a slight modification to the text (which included a modification of the b and the reserved logo turned from subscript to superscript). The logo was not universally adopted until 2012, when a fraction of Jollibee's branches underwent renovation. The logo also affected the Jollibee mascot, resulting in the animated 2D Jollibee mascot sporting a new face that is exactly like the logo. Slogan Graphics 1980-1994 This graphic featured the old Jollibee wordmark and the slogan "Sarap ng Pilipino". 1994-1998 This graphic features the old Jollibee wordmark (again) and on top of it, a script-written slogan, "Ang Sarap Maging At Home". 1998-2003 When the new Jollibee logo was unveiled, a new graphic was featured, containing the Jollibee logo and the slogan "Atin ang Langhap-Sarap!" Also, on some commercials, the logo can come out from two female people, or in some cases, a plane may pass by the logo. In 2000, the graphic was reduced to only include Jollibee's logo, with the "Atin ang Langhap-Sarap" jingle still being used until 2003. 2003-2005 A new arc in red and two arcs in yellow became the new basis for the onscreen graphics of Jollibee, and when it was first used, it had the slogan, "Sa Jollibee, Lalong Sumasarap." Also, the Jollibee symbol is only seen, and the Jollibee wordmark, for the first time, is nowhere to be seen. 2005-2006 The basis was used again, this time, the red arc is now a red background, and the 2003 slogan was replaced by "Sa Jollibee, Bida Ang Sarap!", in a curved basis. Jollibee's wordmark would continue to be nowhere to be seen until a new slogan graphic was introduced in 2006. 2006-2008, 2009-2011 The slogan was reduced to "Bida ang Sarap!", the position of the slogan was straightened, and the Jollibee logo appeared as a whole logo again. 2008 The graphic just contained Jollibee's 30th anniversary logo and the slogan "Langhap-Sarap, Bida Sa Lahat!" 2011-2013 The graphic just featured Jollibee's new 2011 logo. 2013-present The 35th anniversary logo of Jollibee was used as a slogan graphic, first used in January 2013, and appearing against the topic of the commercial. Category:Food and drink in Philippines Category:Fast Food Category:Philippines Category:Burger Places Category:Restaurants